Tony to the rescue
by flutegirl17
Summary: A young girl is beaten and kidnapped by her Navy Seal father. Gibbs and the team must find her before its too late. Tony hurt himself, but is attempting to hide it. Gibbs knows somethings up with Tony, and has his back.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I had to redo this. Please read and review. Let me know if I should keep going. Special apologies to _Rofl 17_. **

Tony went to work early Wednesday morning, really early, 4am early to be exact. He couldn't sleep and felt the need for some physical exercise, so he went to work out in the gym at NCIS. Of course he was the only one there at 4am and therefore took full advantage of it. He walked over to the treadmill and started jogging at a steady pace, thinking.

He didn't want to admit the reason that he couldn't sleep was because their current case was bothering him. Tony knew he wasn't supposed to let it become personal in investigations, but he just couldn't help it here, no matter how hard he tried. This was just too close to home for him; a 7 year old little girl was missing, having been beat by her father and then kidnapped by him.

The grandmother had called her in as missing and then told Gibbs about her dad and what he did. They'd been working on the case for 2 days, and Tony was starting to lose hope that they would find the little girl: Alice. Alice was he name. Tony sincerely hoped that he would be the one to find the bastard you did this to her.

He had been thinking and not paying any attention, so when he looked down at the machine and seen that he had been running for an hour, he was very surprised. He stepped off the treadmill, and walked over to the punching bag, ready to take some of his anger out on it. He started darting around it jabbing, punching and kicking as hard as he could. He was really getting into it and letting go, he went to kicked out, miss stepped and fell awkwardly. He went to get up and felt immediate pain in his right knee he noticed that his knuckles were aching and looked down to reveal raw and swollen knuckles. _"Damn."_ He thought _"If Gibbs sees, he's going to be pissed..._"

He sighed knowing he would be screwed for the rest of the day, and limped towards the shower. He enjoyed standing under the hot water, and by the time he had finished showering and getting dressed, he was late for work, which was ridiculous since he was in the same building. But lately shit happened, he had noticed. Particularly to him. He slowly made his way to the bullpen, trying hard to hide his hands and not limp, while also keeping his face clear.

"Nice of you to join us, DiNozzo." Gibbs greeted him angrily. He had been on edge since the beginning of this case. Cases involving children always got him, it was wrong to do something horrible to a child. He knew this one was affecting everyone pretty badly, especially Tony. He knew little about the man's past, but one thing he did know, was that his old man had knocked Tony around, upon occasion landing him in the hospital.

"Morning to you too Boss." Tony said. He was trying to hide the fact that he was limping. He needed to be in top form for this case, and couldn't let some new injury hold him back. He knew, however, that by the end of the day he was going to be wishing for a knee brace and ice. In the shower he had noticed a good amount of swelling around his knee, and it was tender to the touch.

Despite his best attempts to hide the limp, Tony noticed Gibbs looking at him with a scrutinizing expression, and hastened to his desk.

Gibbs watched as Tony made his way to his desk with slow deliberate movements. _"Is DiNozzo limping? Why are his knuckles raw and swollen?"_ he asked himself. The more Gibbs looked at Tony the more he saw. He saw the very fine lines of pain around his mouth that anyone else would've missed. He saw the circles under Tony's eyes and the look of pure exhaustion on his face and wondered how much sleep, if any, his senior field agent had gotten last night.

He decided it was none of his business right now; his main concern was finding Alice alive and her father. As that thought passed through his mind his mind, his cell phone rang.

"Gibbs." he barked into the phone "On our way" he said snapping the phone shut. He was already moving as he gave out information "Metro cops said they just received a call from someone saying they saw an older man taking a little girl into an old warehouse outside of town. Let's move!"

Once they were in the car Gibbs was flying. He didn't seem to notice the speed limit signs, and none of the rest of the team was going to tell him. They were all just as worried about the safety of this little girl, and getting her good for nothing father. Navy Seal or not, there was never an excuse, but what with him being a Navy Seal and everything, this was going to be hard.

When they finally arrived they saw another car there.

"Tony, Ziva take the back. McGee with me through the front. Go."

They crept through the doors guns drawn all systems on high alert. What they saw before them made them sick and angry all at the same time.

Alice's father was standing up above them on a railing holding his daughter over the edge, yelling at her

"Isn't this fun Alice!!! You want to spend time with me, you worthless piece of shit!!! OK. FINE. ENJOY!" He then proceeded to shake her.

"If you drop that girl, I will shoot you Navy Seal Frank" Gibbs called up to the father

The man looked down at the four agents below him and laughed.

"Ha. I'm a Navy Seal. Let's see what you got." And with that he let Alice go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. :) I hope this chapter will be enjoyable. Just let me know. :)**

"_If you drop that girl, I will shoot you Navy SEAL Frank" Gibbs called up to the father_

_The man looked down at the four agents below him and laughed._

"_Ha. I'm a Navy SEAL. Let's see what you got." And with that he let Alice go._

Tony saw it all happen in slow motion, he heard Gibbs' voice, heard the SEAL's voice, saw him let go of the little girl. The agent side of him took over, and despite his semi-severe knee injury he was running. Time seemed to stand still as he sprinted towards the falling, screaming 7 year old, Lord he hoped he made it in time.

Just when it looked like the little girl was going to collide with the concrete, Tony lunged for her paying no attention to anything but the girl and the distance he had to cover with this lunge. He caught her just barely, and crashed to the ground from the force and lunge. Tony's right knee taking most of the impact force, as he drew the child to his chest cushioning her. If he hadn't just been running on adrenaline, he would have probably passed out from the pain. As it was, Tony's vision swam before him before he remembered the young terrified child in his arms and brought everything back into focus.

Gibbs saw the girl fall and his senior agent take off for her, so he turned his gun back to the SEAL covering his agent as he saw him pull out a gun. Shots rang about as McGee and Ziva started shooting along with Gibbs. However, this man was a SEAL after all and well trained and someone in all of the action, he managed to escape.

"Ziva! McGee! Check outside!" Gibbs bellowed as he stashed his gun and made his way over to Tony, who was still laying on the ground with the child in his arms. He had seen Tony's save and was pretty impressed, though he would never tell the man. This is why Tony was his senior agent; he did well in high stakes situations. He acted first, thought second, and while this had landed him in the hospital more times than Gibbs would like to count, it had also saved quite a few lives.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs called arriving at the two people on the ground. "DiNozzo. You alright?"

Tony groaned, sat up, and let go of Alice, "Are you alright sweetheart?" he asked her.

She was no longer screaming or crying, but just sitting there. Tony looked closely and saw the bruises her father had made. He also noticed that she was extremely pale and shaking. Shock.

Tony looked at Gibbs and saw he noticed too. Whipping out his cell phone, Gibbs called 911, then he turned his attention back to Alice.

"Hey Alice? Can you hear me?" He called softly trying not to worry. Of course she would be in shock. Her dad beats her, kidnaps her, brings her here, beats her some more, then drops her to her death.

About that time, they here sirens and 2 minutes later medics were rushing in.

"What happened?" one asked Gibbs and Tony, who, Gibbs noted briefly, was still on the ground.

"Well. In a nutshell. Her dad dropped her to her death after he beat her. And now she's in shock." Tony stated matter-of-factly.

The medic stared for a minute then nodded and walked off. Just then McGee and Ziva came back in.

"Gibbs." Ziva called "He got away" she was pissed and Gibbs could tell

"Fine. Go to the hospital with Alice. Make sure she's ok." He replied

She nodded briefly, climbed in the back of the ambulance and was off. McGee walked over and asked Tony why he was still on the ground.

"Well you see, Probie, I like the view of your face from down here. Much less hideous" he replied sarcastically

"Well come on then DiNozzo. Get up and stop screwing off. We need to start processing." Gibbs said a little annoyed

"Right Boss" Tony muttered back. He was really not looking forward to getting up. His knee was beyond painful and as long as he sat here on the floor, he could pretend it wasn't as bad as he knew it was.

McGee and Gibbs watched as Tony propped himself up on his left leg and pushed himself into standing position not putting any weight on his right leg. Gibbs also noticed the color leave his face and the slight sway he had.

"You ok, DiNozzo?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fine Boss" Tony replied

"Ok. Then let's go. Lead the way." He looked pointedly at Tony who attempted to smile but it came off more like a grimace.

Tony went to take a step and his leg buckled under him. Gibbs knew it was going to happen, and was therefore able to keep his agent upright while McGee grabbed for his other arm trying to help support.

"Alright DiNozzo. What gives." Gibbs growled at his agent. Only then did he realize Tony was barely conscious.

"Tony?" he called, and to those who knew Gibbs well, there was a hint of concern in his voice.

"Boss. I think I'm going to pass out." Tony mumbled

"Damn it!" he growled "McGee. Call Ducky. Tell him we're on our way. Tell him something's wrong with DiNozzo."

McGee let go of Tony and pulled out his phone. Gibbs took most of Tony's weight and started half walking, half dragging Tony to the car.

"Stay with me DiNozzo. Stay with me. You are not going to pass out. Come on Tony." He kept repeating to the agent as he took more and more of his weight.

"Damn it Tony! Whats wrong!" he near yelled, finally getting his almost completely unconscious agent into the back seat of the car.

"M'knee. Hurts. An m'head?" the last part, he noticed was a question.

McGee came running up then,

"Ducky said he'll be waiting." he told Gibbs, climbing into the front seat of the car.

"DiNozzo. Why do you always do this?" Gibbs muttered to no one in particular as he climbed in the car and sped off to NCIS headquarters. "Wonder how bad you messed yourself up this time…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its taken so long for this update, guys. Thanks for your patience. I hope I don't ramble too much. Let me know. :) Oh. And a special thanks to tonygibbsfatherandsonluver22. :)**

They had barely gotten away from the warehouse when McGee's cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller idea; it was Ducky. McGee relayed this information to Gibbs before picking up and putting on speaker phone.

"McGee."

"Timothy, listen. If young Anthony's injuries are as bad as you described I think that a trip to the hospital is in order. I know how he dislikes them, but he must at the very least have a concussion, if he is drifting in between unconsciousness."

"Alright Duck. We'll meet you there." Gibbs interrupted

"Thanks Ducky" McGee said and hung up the phone "Tony's not gonna like this…" McGee muttered

"I don't give a damn what he likes!" Gibbs yelled

"You know I can hear you both, right?" Tony asked from the back seat

"Tony!" Gibbs and McGee both exclaimed turning in there seats

"Boss! Eyes! Road! Don't wanna die today" Tony said weakly

"How are you feeling Tony?" McGee asked "You don't look so good."

"Gee. Thanks Probalicious." Tony muttered "I feel fine. Do I really have to go to the hospital? It was only a moment I had back there. Yeah. There is a possibility that I COULD have a concussion, but we all know how to handle it, right?"

"DiNozzo. Don't mess with me. Ducky said hospital. Hospital it is. You also said that your knee hurt as I practically carried you to the car." Gibbs growled at his agent. He was secretly relieved that Tony was no longer on the bad side of semi-consciousness.

"Oh. Hmph. That's interesting." Tony mumbled. He had not meant to tell that bit of information to anyone, let alone Gibbs, but he knew that his knee was in pretty bad shape now. Especially since he saved that little girls life, it throbbed and ached even though he was just sitting here. Oh he was going to be in so much trouble when the doctor told Gibbs that all the damage hadn't been done earlier.

They finally arrived at the hospital ER and Gibbs and McGee came around the side of the car to help him in.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks. No. I don't need your help." He muttered weakly starting to feel awful again.

"Shut up DiNozzo." Gibbs told Tony as he and McGee caught Tony before he face-planted in the cement. He had tried to get out of the car by himself. They very slowly made their way into ER where they met Ducky.

"Anthony, my dear boy. What have you gotten yourself into now?" Ducky asked Tony as he walked up. He was slightly concerned at how pale and weak Tony appeared.

He turned to Gibbs as he said, "I called ahead, Jethro. There is a room and doctor waiting for our Anthony."

He led the way to the room with Gibbs and McGee following, almost dragging Tony once again. A doctor met them at the door asking what happened. Together Gibbs and McGee recounted the story to the doctor.

"Ok." The doctor started "Lets check him out" He started looking Tony over as Gibbs kept a firm grip on his shoulder in case he decided to take a dive for the floor.

"Special Agent DiNozzo?" the doctor asked "Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Well doc," Tony started coming a little more aware "I do believe I have a concussion, yeah? "

"Yes."

"Well ok then. I know how to take care of those, so thanks doc, but Ill be going now." As Tony went to stand and take a step, his knee buckled and he grabbed onto Gibbs to stop himself falling.

"Well. What do we have here? Please pull up your pant leg Agent DiNozzo. I need to see what's going on with your knee." The doctor said to Tony as Gibbs helped him sit back down.

"Really, doc? I'm sure it's a sprain. Ill ice and wrap no big deal. Come on, Duck?" Tony pleaded looking past the doctor to Ducky, hoping for support.

"Now Anthony. You can argue with the good doctor and be stuck here for hours. Or just give in. There is something wrong with your knee, and the sooner we find out what it is, the better." Ducky scolded lightly

"Sit down and shut up, DiNozzo, or I'll have your badge." Gibbs said deadly quiet, so only Tony could hear him.

"Sitting down and shutting up, Boss. Have at it, doctor." Tony told the doctor who was observing what just went down, thinking he wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of the Agent's Boss.

"Ok. Roll up your pant leg, please." He instructed the injured agent.

"Hmmm. Doc. I think I'm going to have to take my pants off. I can't roll them that high…?" Tony asked the doctor almost nervously.

"That's fine. Proceed."

Tony looked down as he dropped his pants to his ankle. He tried to ignore the collective gasp as everyone took in his knee. It was quite obviously swollen and very bruised.

The doctor probed Tony's knee apologizing when he hit a tender spot that made Tony gasp.

"Well. Special Agent DiNozzo I think you've probably torn some tendons or ligaments, I'll know for sure what's going on after we get it x-rayed." The doctor said as he rolled an x-ray machine over.

After the x-rays were taken the doctor and Ducky left to get them developed and look at them.

"McGee." Gibbs said realizing he was standing in the corner of the room "Go find Ziva and the little girl. They're here somewhere. Then come back and update me."

"On it Boss." McGee said as he turned and left the room.

Gibbs turned back to Tony as he pulled his pants back up.

"DiNozzo. How is that you always get into trouble?" he asked his senior agent.

"I don't know Boss." Tony whispered

Gibbs looked at his pale complexion and suddenly remembered he also had a concussion.

"Sit down, Tony, before you pass out."

"DiNozzo's don't pass out." Tony mumbled, but sat down anyway

Just then the doctor and Ducky walked back in.

"Well the good news is you won't be needing surgery, Anthony, but you will be needing crutches for a while. You have torn a ligament dear boy. The interesting thing is, though, that it doesn't look like you did it today…?" He gave Tony a hard look. Well. As hard of a look as Ducky can give a person.

Gibbs turned to Tony "DiNozzo." He said in a menacing voice. Tony knew he was caught and should just come clean, so looking carefully at his shoes which kept blurring in and out he said to the room at large "I may or may not have came to work at 4 this morning, and I may or may not have gone down to the gym for a couple of hours to work out, I also may or may not have miss stepped when I was fighting the punching bag, and hurt my knee…"

Gibbs stared at Tony is disbelief. Tony had come into work at 4 o clock in the morning to work out in the gym. How could Gibbs not have noticed how badly this case was bothering him? How could he not have done anything about Tony's knee?

"Well." The doctor recovered first "You have done more damage, especially since you've walked all day AND took that heroic dive, but luckily as Doctor Mallard said, wrap it, ice it, and crutches for a while, and you'll be ok."

At that time McGee walked back into the room with Ziva and the young Alice. She looked pale and held Ziva's hand but didn't seem to be terribly injured.

"The doctor says she can go as long as someone keeps an eye on her and at the first signs of anything bad, brings her back." Ziva told Gibbs.

"Great. Let's all go back to my house." Gibbs said just as the sound of a gun and people screaming went off in the lobby…


End file.
